


Tough Hunt

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [581]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Mommy Jo, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Chestervelle with ageplay and mommy!Jo? Like Dean regresses after a tough hunt and Jo takes care of him <3





	Tough Hunt

As soon as Jo locked eyes with Dean, she saw him age down.

Jo walked over, wrapping her arms around Dean, as Dean cuddled with Jo.

“What’s up, baby? You wanna do something to help relax?”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. “I wanna play with my toys, Mommy.” Dean said.

“Sure thing. Lets go get them Dean.” Jo said, standing up, taking one of Dean’s hands in hers, walking away with him to the room they set up for when Dean regressed.

Jo placed Dean on the floor, and retrieved some toys placing them in front of Dean, settling down opposite of him, grinning, as she grabbed on of the toys, and played with Dean.

Slowly, Jo watched Dean relax, giggling and smiling as she played with the Winchester.

“Do you want Mommy to get you something to drink and eat?” Jo asked.

Dean nodded, focused on his toys, and Jo smiled, getting up and kissing the top of Dean’s forehead, before she left to the kitchen and filled Dean’s sippy cup and made him a small snack.

When she walked back in the room, Dean was lying down on his stomach, still playing with his toys, but his eyes were dropping slightly, and Jo chuckled softly, giving Dean his snack.

“Thanks Mommy.” Dean said, taking his snack and starting to eat it.

“Tired, Dean?”

“No.” Dean said, and if he didn’t look and sound so sleepy, he’d probably sound offended that Jo was pretty much asking if he wanted a nap.

“Right, sure thing, buddy.” Jo said, helping Dean sit up and sit on the bed, where he finished more of his snack.

“’M not s'eepy.” Dean mumbled, eyes starting to droop further, but he wasn’t fighting, and Jo knew that today must have really drained Dean when he was big.

Dean yawned and lied down, grabbing some stuff animals, as Jo tucked him in, wrapping the blanket around Dean’s body.

“’M a tiny bit sleepy Mommy.” Dean admitted.

“That so?” Jo smiled softly, running a hand through Dean’s hair.

“Mommy?” Dean asked, eyes shutting.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can you stay in the room?” Dean asked softly.

“Sure thing Dean. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Jo said, watching as Dean fell asleep.


End file.
